


He's All Yours

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Missy leaves a little present for Clara.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 25





	He's All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. It was inspired by a text I found on textsfromlastnight.com. Let me know if I need to adjust the tags.

**Congratulations, you now have a pet Scotsman.**

Clara stared at the text. It had come just as she was getting home from a long day of teaching unruly students. All she wanted was a hot bath and her favorite fantasies about the man who was sure to only ever be her best friend.

_And now I’ve got this little mystery, great._ The sender’s number was one she didn’t recognize. Setting her bags down on the kitchen table, she took the phone to her room.

The sight that met her eyes there convinced her that only one person could have sent that text.

_Missy. Bloody hell, woman, what are you up to?_

There was the Doctor, naked and completely at her mercy. He was on his knees on the floor beside her bed, his wrists bound in front of him with a wide black leather strap, two similar straps were across his chest, keeping his upper arms trapped at his sides. A ball gag was in his mouth, his eyes glaring daggers at her above it, and a leather collar was around his neck with a chain attached to it, the other end of the chain ending in a leather strap, which was looped around one of the posts of the footboard of her bed.

But it was his cock that had her full attention. Long, thick, and hard, seeming to beg for her touch. A muffled word from the Doctor brought her back to her senses.

“I’m so sorry!” she said quickly as she approached him. The first thing she did was remove the ball gag.

“I don’t need your apologies, woman,” he said sharply, his ever-present scowl deeper than ever. “I just need you to get me out of this!”

Clara’s hands reached for the collar but she stopped. “This was Missy’s doing, right?”

“Who else could get the drop on a Time Lord but another Time Lord?” he muttered.

_That is so untrue but whatever._ “Why would she?” One glance at the bed revealed another “present” from Missy – a riding crop.

“Her idea of a joke, of course,” the Doctor muttered darkly, turning his face away.

Something in her made her murmur, “Then why are you aroused?”

“Completely involuntary,” he muttered, then he started to go into lecture mode about physiology.

Clara, though, was having none of it. She removed the end of the leash from the footboard then yanked it hard, nearly making the Doctor fall forward. “Enough! Doctor, enough! Enough games, enough … beating around the bush. Either you be straight with me now or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” he asked warily.

“Or I’ll leave you here like this.”

He sighed painfully. “It’s you. Your room. As soon as Missy dragged me in here, all I could see was you, all I could smell was you.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “You really expect me to believe you’re attracted to me?”

“It certainly wasn’t Missy.” The look in his eyes was challenging.

It was too much for Clara. She looped the end of the leash on the footboard again then started circling him, though she kept her gaze off him. “Let’s say for the sake of argument that I free you right now. What would you do?”

“Find where the hell Missy hid my clothes and forget this ever happened,” he muttered.

In a fit of anger, she grabbed the riding crop then slapped the shaft against the Doctor’s bare ass. He gasped, his body tensing, and Clara couldn’t help feeling a rush.

_Bloody hell, this is dangerous territory,_ she thought, _but there’s no way in hell I’m stopping. _“Wrong answer, try again.”

The Doctor waited until she was facing him again before he answered, his gaze unfaltering. “Release me and find out.”


End file.
